The Lost Boy With The Funny Sunglasses - Kid Stuck DirkJake
by Lamedriana
Summary: 8 year old Jake English loves adventure! But when exploring his backyard forest he discovers a lost, crying boy his age wearing a peculiar pair of anime shades. The boy's name was Dirk, and he was quite far from home. Jake helps Dirk find his way back home. Building a friendship (and possibly a childhood crush) along the way. *SFW*


_Hello friends I am here. This is the second fic I have ever written (first one was on my old account) so keep that in mind. And if you have any constructive criticism I would love to hear :D_

**Chapter 1. The Crying Boy Alone In The Woods**

The towering trees gently ruffled in the breezy summer wind. Stray oak leaves fluttered down from the sky above and slid against the soft forest floor. A young boy's footsteps launched against the compacted dirt on the ground; Causing him to take long and quick strides. He swung his whole body in motion, one toy gun in each hand. He dashed madly through the labyrinth forest, weaving in and out of the plant life. He was on an adventure, and determined to make it an amazing one. He did this everyday. He'd strap on his scuffed up sneakers and a pair of cargo shorts (the only shorts suitable for adventures such as his). His favorite t shirt with a grimacing green skull on it and a big, oversized green coat. It could pass for a thick flannel shirt, the color of darkened olives. His grandmother gave it to him on his birthday. It came to his knees and he had to roll up the sleeves but he loved it to death.

The boy dashed through the forest. Looking for his next adventure to partake in. He was running so wildly, that when he saw something hiding in the forest in front of him he almost sprinted right into its line of sight. He quickly forced his heels into the ground, causing him to screech to a halt, and he jolted behind a tree.

"Gadzooks! That was a close one." the boy breathed with a higher pitched British accent. He caught his breath. "I wonder what it could be? Perhaps it's some frightening fauna!" He gasped with excitement. "But I've never had to face frightening fauna before! Shucky darn... This could be a tough call... I'll have to take some precautions."

The boy decided to listen to sounds of the forest. He can't just leap out into the open, exposing himself for the sake of "adventure". A true adventurer is smart and careful and well thought out. He pressed his back against the rough bark of the tree and closed his eyes. Leaves softly ruffling in the breeze reached his ears. Birds chirping. Bugs calling out to one another... Wait what's that? It's a noise with... Like a staccato to it, not a continuous noise. Higher-medium pitched... No the pitch keeps changing... It's like... A stuttered humming? No... Wait... I think it's muffled crying.

The boy peered around the oak. There was someone sitting on a tree stump. Shaggy blonde hair gently moving the soft wind. Orange hoodie with some sort of logo on it. Black jeans. Bright red (and rather fancy looking) sneakers. A toy sword on the ground beside him. His head was in his hands. He was crying. He was young. He was scared. The green shirted boy peered around the tree, moving slowly and cautiously as to not frighten the crying boy. As the green shirted boy took a cautious step forward a twig sharply snap beneath his feet. Causing the crying boy to jump upright and gasp in both surprise and fear.

"NO ITS OKAY I WONT HURT YOU." The green shirted boy said in a quick and almost panicked tone, before the crying boy ran away.

"W-Who are y-you?" The crying boy said with tears still caught in his throat. He had piercing orange eyes and tear streaked rosy cheeks.

"Allow me to introduce myself, chum. My name is Jake English. What is yours?" He spoke calmly. He had square glasses, emerald green eyes, and buck teeth.

The crying boy wiped tears out of his eyes with his flame orange sleeve and shakily put on the most peculiar pair of sunglasses Jake had ever seen. The bridge was connected by two triangles, which were connected to even longer triangles that spiked out at each side of his head. Like two black diamonds were fused together in the middle. They reminded him of the glasses Squirtle from Pokemon always wore. Anime shades. "Dirk Strider." He still looked scared and unsure of the strange boy who burst through the bushes.

"Tally ho Dirk! It's been a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" He said holding out his hand for the other boy to shake. Jake's lips spread out into a smile, revealing his awkward looking buck teeth.

Dirk pulled his hand back slightly at first, then cautiously gripped Jake's hand and shook it. "I... Yeah same..." He was still nervous and scared.

"So Dirk," Jake started, letting go of the boy's hand "What on God's green earth in the middle of the forest all by yourself?"

"I could ask the same to you." He said with a chuckle under his breath. He was still sniffling even though he had stopped crying.

"Oh, well, these are my woods! I play here everyday! I'm quite the adventurer you know." He said heroically and with some pride. "But what in blazes are you doing all the way out here? You're a bit far from home aren't you? The residential area is a 15-20 minute walk from here at least..."

"Well, I was playing ninja in the forest. Before I knew I didn't recognize where I was anymore. S-so I kept walking and walking and I got so lost and scared that I didn't know what to do and I just..." The tears choked up his voice and make his cheeks red again. A single clear stripe glistened from under his glasses to his chin.

"Hey hey hey it's okay." Jake said waking towards the sobbing boy. His arms reaching out in front of him. As if to show he meant no harm. He stood beside the boy and put his hand on Dirk's trembling shoulder and gently shook it. "You're going to be fine Dirk. Were going to be fine! I know this woods like the backside of my hand. I can help you find you're way home. All we have to do is find the main trails again, follow it towards the residential area and bobs your uncle! Home safe and sound."

"R-really?" Said Dirk looks up at Jake with a hopeful look.

"Abso-tively pos-alutly." He said with a nod. Smiling to comfort him.

"But aren't you too young to be navigating the woods all by yourself?"

"...Dirk how old are you?"

"I'm 8."

"Well boy howdy! So am I!"

"What? Seriously?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He said holding up one hands and making an "X" over the right side of his chest.

"So... Two kids trying to navigate a behemoth, forest by themselves? ..." Dirk furrowed his dark eyebrows and looked away from the adventurous boy. "...okay I'm in."

"Excellent! Well get you home in a gif!" He grabbed Dirks hand and pulled him upright. He retrieved Dirks toy sword from the forest floor and handed it to him. "Are you ready to go on an adventure ?"

Dirk smirked a bit and laughed, tightening his grip on his sword. "Boy howdy."


End file.
